Perfect?
by BlackTaintedTears
Summary: Kagome Higurashi isnt the perfect person everybody asumes she is. Shes really just a caged wounded bird longing for freedom. So when Inuyasha offers her said freedom what will she do?


**Ok, I've decided to update my chapters before I write the second one's. So bare with me readers, lol.**

**Anywho, I hope to improve my writing and some things so it's more enjoyable to read.**

* * *

Kagome Higruashi sighed, holding onto her backpack tightly. Silk like wavy raven hair was put up into a high ponytail. Light baby blue eyeshadow covered half her eyes, which are surrounded by thick masscarra. Pink glossy lips covered in clear sparkly lipstick. Wearing a red and white cheerleading outfit. Showing off generous curves to the males of the school.  
Seventeen year old Kagom Higurashi is the queen bee of ' Tama High '. The leader of the cheer squad, the girlfriend of the quarter back football player Kouga Wolf, the daughter of the richest man in Tokyo, a perfect ' A ' student and on top of all that, the most beautiful women you'd ever come across in Tokyo. Even though Kagome only started coming to school a couple of months after the school year had started, she became the most popular student in Tama High on her first day. Catching the eyes of not only Kouga Wolf but almost every single male student there that day. That is, all but two.  
Inuyasha Hanyou and Miroku Houshi. Inuyasha Hanyou and Miroku Houshi where two best friends, known each other since grade school, close like brothers and where also the school's goth rejects. Even though Inuyasha was rich, and was popular in the year before, he was knocked down the social ladder when his old most popular girlfriend Kikyo dumped him, and moved away with Naraku Onigumi. A true mystery man seeing as though no one knows of him aside from the fact that Kikyo had run away with him. It had devesated him into becoming what he is now, but Miroku still stood by his side, and joined him in the ways of the goth. Soon becoming friends with Sango Taiya. A very strong goth female who wasn't afraid to speak her mind.

The trio didn't hate kagome per'say, only they envied her in their own ways. Sango for the fact that she had a family, while her's died not to long ago. That her brother was home in her mansion and Sango's was missing for the last two years when her family had been mysteriously killed.

Miroku envied the fact that through all the popularity she still seemed able to hold onto her childish yet innocent ideal's. And he himself had been ripped of his when his father was murdered while he was young. Then being raised by a perverted always drunken monk by the name of Moushi in a run down shrine. Being surrounded by Moushi's hockers and broken beer bottles.

Inuyasha envied the fact that she was popular. A title he held when he dated Kikyo, the women who stole his heart, then ripped it out and spit on it before blowing it up and throwing the pieces in a blander. Not only that, but Kouga Wolf was his swore enemy, and because of that small fact Kagome Higruashi was now also his enemy.

Kagome herself didn't hate them, she could sense their jealousy though. She could feel their heated gaze on her back, hear the curses under their breath. But she ignored them. Telling herself that they didn't understand. Hell, no one understood. Not even Kouga, the ' Oh so perfect boyfriend '. Which was truly just a large dream everyone had come up with.  
In reality, Kagome wanted to strangle the wolf like boys life from him. He was a weird one, a stalker almost. Obsessive, possessive, easily jealous, always cocky and so naive. Yup, Kagome Higurashi was not the innocent hair headed girly girl everyone thought her to be. Kagome Higurashi was more aware of the world then anyone thought possible. But why would anyone known that? They didn't want to get to know her, they wanted to believe she was someone she was not. And why bother breaking their own little perfect world? She didn't care.  
She would act until she was called away. She would play this game until she grew bored. And then they would all see the true Kagome, not the perfect girl they thought they knew, but the nightmare that they can never wake up from.

* * *

**Thank you to all the readers who have decided to thake their time to read my story.  
Second chapter will be up in the next 60 days, so start counting down!**


End file.
